Taman Kenangan
by Arnest sirleena
Summary: mereka sudah berjanji datang bersama tapi sepertinya tidak akan terjadi...


KENANGAN

Pair : kakashi x sakura

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto not me

Gak suka sama pairnya?

Ya jangan dibaca, masih mau baca juga watashi no comment lah..

Bagi yang emang suka happy reading

(Sakura pov)

Aku berjalan menyusuri taman kenangan kita berdua dengan langkah yang terhuyung. Mataku tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Aku ingat bagaimana pertama kalinya kita bertemu, walaupun pertemuan kita pada musim salju itu sangatlah tidak menyenangkan tapi kenangan itulah yang sangat membekas di pikiranku.

Ditaman ini jugalah cinta kita mulai tumbuh dan ditaman inilah kita menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Aku terus berjalan hingga aku menemukan bangku taman itu, apakah kau ingat bangku ini?

Bangku inilah yang menjadi saksi kejadian pada hari itu, hari dimana Sasuke mencampakkanku, hari dimana aku sudah putus harapan dan berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku.

Pada saat itulah kau datang untuk menjadi tempat bersandarku, kau mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut juga membisikkan kata- kata yang bisa membuatku tenang .

Saat itu kau datang bukan sebagai sensei yang hanya ingin menghibur mantan muridnya tapi sebagai seorang yang peduli walaupun kau tidak menunjukkannya seperti yang dilakukan Naruto dan Ino, tapi aku tahu dari tatapan matamu itu, tatapan hangat yang sangat khawatir. Tatapan sederhana namun mengandung makna.

Aku menutup mataku dan mengingat hari itu, hari yang begitu menyakitkan, hari yang kuharap itu tidak pernah ada

 _ **4 tahun yang lalu**_

 _Aku baru saja keluar dari ruang latihan_ _paramedis konoha_ _bersam_ _a Ino_ _. gadis itu sesekali mencoba merangkulku_ _atau lebih tepatnya mengapit kepalaku tentu saja aku melawan sekuat tenaga_ _. Aku hanya tertawa mengejek melihat usahanya itu_

" _hei_ _Sakura_ _!" panggil_ _Kakashi Hatake_ _dari belakang. Pria itu, pria yang sangat kucintai dan yang dalam waktu 2 bulan ini akan menjadi suamiku_

 _Aku berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya. "ada apa ?" tanyaku_ _sambil menatap matanya._

" _bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?" pintanya_

 _Aku menatap mata andi sebentar, sebelum aku sempat menjawab_ _Ino_ _mencubit perutku dan tersenyum nakal._ _aku masih ingat reaksinya ketika aku bilang bahwa aku berkencan dengan Kakashi sensei, dia menatapku lalu menjambak rambutku tiba- tiba dan berteriak kau gila Sakura!_

 _Dan sekarang Ino adalah orang yang benar- benar mendukung hubunganku dengan Kakashi sensei atau mungin sekarang aku tidak perlu memanggilnya sensei lagi._

" _sana, bicaralah dengannya"kata_ _Ino_ _lalu dia berkedip genit dan pergi meninggalkan kami._

 _Setelahnya baik aku maupun andi sama- sama tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menjadi yang membuka topik pembicaraaan "jadi ada apa_ _Kakashi_ _?"_

" _oh iya, begini aku diperintahkan oleh_ _hokage_ _untuk melakukan misi_ _pengintaian_ _di_ _Amegakure_ _bersama_ _Anko dan Ebisu,_ _sepertinya memakan waktu lebih dari sebulan tapi entahlah."_

 _Aku membelalakkan mataku dan aku hampir menjerit saat berkata "apa?"._

" _lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita, apa kita harus membatalkannya?" tanyaku dengan khawatir._

 _Suasana berubah menjadi sangat canggung. Kami berdua sama- sama terdiam namun tanpa kusadari ternyata air mataku sudah mulai tumpah._

 _Kakashi_ _menarikku kepelukannya dan_ _mengusap rambutku_ _, aku dapat merasakan dia sedang menenangkanku. Inilah yang kusuka dari_ _Kakashi_ _, peduli namun dia tau bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaannya tanpa melakukan hal yang berlebihan._

" _tenang saja tania sayang, ini hanya sebentar. Aku akan berusaha kembali lebih cepat"bisiknya dengan lembut._

 _Aku menatap wajahnya, dia sedang tersenyum. Aku sangat suka senyumnya, aku suka semuanya, aku sangat menyukai_ _Kakashi_ _._

 _Dia memejamkan matanya lalu menyatukan kening kami "setelah aku kembali aku janji kita akan mengunjungi taman itu lagi"_

 _Aku menghapus air mataku dan menganggukkan kepalaku "baiklah kapan kau akan pergi?" tanyaku_

" _aku pergi malam ini, semakin cepat semakin bagus karena semakin cepat juga selesainya" katanya se_ _raya menyipitkan matanya, tanda kalau dia tersenyum_ _._

 _Walaupun aku sering_ _meliha_ _t_ _nya_ _matanya yang menyipit ketika_ _tersenyum seperti itu,_ _aku selalu menyukainya. Namun aku merasa ada perasaan yang aneh_ _seandainya saja aku menyadari_ _nyua_ _lebih dulu. Seandainya_ _._

 _Namun aku hanya tersenyum lemah dan berkata " baiklah, lakukan sesukamu saja" setelah itu aku benar- benar meninggalkannya sendirian_

 _Malamnya_ _Kakashi_ _dan yang lain_ _berkumpul di depan gedung hokage bersiap-siap untuk_ _pergi namun aku hanya memandanginya dari jendela ruang pertemuan._

 _Aku dapat melihat mereka tengah bersiap- siap untuk berangkat disana juga ada beberapa rekan kami yang ingin mengantar kepergian_ _Kakashi, Anko dan Ebisu._

 _Aku lihat_ _Kakasi_ _terus- menerus bergerak dengan gelisah dari satu orang ke lainnya._

" _kupikir dia mencarimu" kata seseorang_ _dibelakangku._

 _Aku tersentak dan kaget dan melihat_ _nona Tsunade_ _berdiri aku sedikit membungkuk_ _hormat_ _namun beliau mengibaskan tangannya tidak suka._

" _tidak perlu begitu_ _Sakura_ _, kau membuatku merasa seperti sangat tua!" kata_ _Tsunade_ _seraya mengkerutkan dahinya_

" _hahaha, bukankah memang anda lebih tua_ _?_ _"_ _candaku_

 _Tsunade_ _menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dapat dilihat_ _urat- urat kekesalan di dahinya, tangannya sudah mengepal siap untuk menghempaskan Sakura kapan saja_ _. Dia mendengus kasar lalu berkata_ _._ _"_ _apa kau sudah tertular virus menyebalkan Naruto hah?_ _"_

" _hahaha"._ _tawaku canggung_

 _Lalu_ _nona Tsunade_ _hanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh. Aku balas menatapnya dan bertanya "ada apa?"_

" _tidak. Hanya saja apa yang kau lakukan diatas sini, seharusnya kau disana dan mengantar_ _Kakashi_ _pergi." Kata_ _Tsunade_ _seraya menunjuk ke bawah tepat pada_ _Kakashi_ _yang sedang mengobrol dengan_ _Shikamaru_ _._

 _Aku hanya memandanginya dengan sedih, walaupun aku sudah berusaha menutupi nya_ _Tsunade_ _yang memang mempunyai mata jeli dan sangat peka._

" _apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanyanya_

 _Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Namun sepertinya_ _Tsunade_ _tidaklah puas dengan jawabanku. "aku tahu kalian sedang bertengkar apa ini karena misi yang kuberikan pada_ _Kakashi_ _saat ini?"_

 _Aku menggeleng dengan cepat dan berteriak "tentu saja tidak, hanya saja.."_

" _hanya saja..."kata_ _Tsunade_ _menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan ku_

" _aku mengkhawatirkannya"kataku dengan suara pelan_

" _kalau begitu temuilah dia sekarang, selagi ada kesempatan."kata_ _Tsunade_ _dengan suara yang lebih halus._

 _Namun aku hanya terdiam seperi patung seraya memperhatiakan_ _Kakashi_ _yang sedang berbicara dengan_ _Anko dan salah satu anbu disana_ _namun nampaknya_ _Kakashi_ _terlihat gelisah akan sesuatu._

" _kau tahu mereka belum berangkat karena menungguku turun untuk memberi perintah dan sekarang adalah waktunya aku kesana, kau mau ikut?" ajak_ _Tsunade_

" _tidak, saat aku sedang berada di misi yang mematikan aku menjadikan_ _Kakashi_ _sebagai alasanku untuk bertahan, aku belum melihat wajahnya sehingga aku ingin tetap hidup agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya"_

 _Aku memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya "aku ingin_ _dia_ _juga begitu, menjadikan alasan belum bertemu denganku sebagai alasannya untuk tetap bertahan"_

 _Tsunade_ _menatapku dengan khawatir dan bertanya "bagimana jika ternyata dia tidak berpikir seperti itu, bagaimana jika dia justru berpikir bahwa kau sedang marah kepadanya sehingga dia kehilangan semangat ?"_

 _Aku hanya terdiam, kalau boleh jujur aku sangat membenci pertanyaan ini. hatiku membenarkannya namun hal itu bertentangan dengan pikiranku. Seandainya saja aku mau lebih mendengarkan hatiku yang tulus bukan pikiranku yang dipenuhi ego. Seandainya saja.._

 _Melihatku tidak meresponnya_ _Tsunade_ _hanya menghela nafasnya "baiklah kalau itu mau mu aku akan turun sekarang" lalu dia berjalan menuju tangga_

 _Tak lama aku melihat rekan- rekanku berbaris rapih menyambut kedatangan_ _sang hokage_ _. Aku melihat master berjalan menuju Andi dan menepuk punggungnya tak lama master menunjuk jendela tempat aku berdiri._

 _Walaupun aku bisa melihat keluar dengan jelas, namun orang luar tidak dapat melihat orang yang berada di dalam._

 _Kakashi_ _menatap jendelaku lalu dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya setelah itu dia pergi bersama yang lain._

 _Saat itulah terakhir kali aku melihatnya dan berbicara padanya, setelahnya aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kabarnya._

 _2 bulan kemudian_

 _Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku mendapatkan surat dari_ _Kakashi_ _, dia bilang misinya sudah hampir selesai dia menulis bahwa aku tidak perlu khawatir soal pernikahan kami karena dia pasti akan datang pada hari itu._

 _Dan sekarang adalah harinya. Hari pernikahan kami walaupun ini adalah upacara kecil- kecilan_ _yang diadakan dikuil yang lumayan jauh dari pemungkiman penduduk_ _,tamu yang diundangpun hanya rekan sesame_ _ninja_ _serta beberapa kerabat dekat, karena_ _kami berpikir akan sangat merepotkan kalaun terlalu banyak orang_ _._ _walaupun begitu ternyata tamu yang datang banyak lebih dari perkiraan._

 _Tamu- tamu mulai berdatangan dan memberiku selamat padaku yang sudah berdiri di altar, walaupun belum ada tanda- tanda kehadiran_ _Kakashi_ _tapi aku percaya cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan datang._

 _Tsunade_ _selaku_ _hokage lah yang_ _akan menikahkan kami berdua sedikit gelisah dan terus- menerus melihat jam. Dia melirik kearahku berkali- kali._

 _Tiba- tiba pintu terbuka dengan paksa disana terlihat seseorang yang terluka parah. Orang itu adalah_ _Ebisu_ _._

 _Kiba_ _yang sedang berdiri didekat pintu segera menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk segera berbaring namun_ _Ebisu_ _tetap berusaha berdiri dan menghampiriku lalu memberikan surat yang terkena noda darah._

" _maafkan aku_ _Sakura_ _,_ _kami diserang dalam perjalanan pulang,_ _aku sungguh menyesal" kata_ _Ebisu_ _dengan lirih. Aku dapat melihat bahwa ia hampir menangis. Ini pertama kalinya dia seperti itu_ _Ebisu_ _yang selalu bangga pada dirinya, menganggap bahwa dialah yang paling hebat menangis._

 _Aku terdiam untuk memahami situasi ini. Perlahan- lahan aku melepas bucket bungaku dan turun dari undakan altar._

 _Semua yang ada diacara itu melihat kearahku dengan kaku, tiba- tiba saja pandanganku memburam setelahnya semuanya terlihat hitam namun sayup- sayup aku sempat mendengar mereka histeris memanggil namaku ._

 _Perlahan- lahan Aku membuka mataku, aku berada di atas kasurku aku melihat kesekelilingku dan semua terlihat normal. Aku menghela nafas lega._

 _Aku berharap itu hanyalah mimpi buruk biasa dan aku berharap kejadian ini tidak akan menjadi kenyataan._

 _Aku meraba meja nakas_ _ku untuk meraih minum_ _, namun aku malah menyenggol bingkai foto hingga terjatuh. Dengan malas aku terun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambilnya._

 _Aku terkejut saat melihat foto yang ada di bingkai tersebut. Disana ada foto_ _Kurenai sensei dan Asuma Sensei_ _, mengapa ada foto mereka disini, lagipula aku tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka dan aku bahkan tidak cuk_ _up dekat_ _dengan_ _nya_

 _Saat itu aku baru sadar bahwa ini bukan lah kamar ku. Tiba- tiba pintu terbuka disana ada_ _nona Tsunade, Naruto,Ino, Hinata, Rocklee_ _bahkan_ _kurenai sensei_ _juga ada._

 _Ino_ _berlari kearahku dan menangis "semua akan baik- baik sajan_ _Sakura_ _"katanya lalu dia mengelus rambutku perlahan._

 _Aku menatap mereka satu- persatu dengan bingung lalu aku sadar satu hal, ternyata aku menggunakan gaun pernikahan itu artinya.._

 _Tanpa sadar aku bangkit dan berlari keruang tengah tanpa peduli teriakan teman- temanku, aku tahu makna ucapan_ _Ino_ _, aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya semua tidak akan baik. Aku tahu.._

 _Disana, di ruang itu aku melihat seluruh rekan - ku menangis mengelilingi sebuah peti mati._

 _Aku mendekati peti itu perlahan, mereka m_ _e_ _mbuka jalan agar aku bisa mendekati peti mati itu. Aku melihat_ _orang- orang_ _memandangiku dengan penuh penyesalan namun aku tidak membutuhkan itu._

 _Semakin dekat aku dengan peti itu tangisanku semakin kencang. Didalam peti ini kau berbaring dengan damai. Aku melihat mu tersenyum lega seakan kau juga ingin mengajakku untuk ikut tersenyum, namun kepergianmu adalah hal yang membuatku sulit untuk tersenyum setelahnya._

 _ **Masa sekarang.**_

Aku tidak pernah memimpikan apalagi memikirkan bahwa pesta pernikahan kita akan berubah menjadi peringatan kematianmu. Juga tidak pernah terfikir kau akan pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh, tempat dimana aku sudah tidak bisa menggapaimu lagi.

Kenyataan pahit itu sangatlah menyiksaku. Seandainya saat itu aku mendengarkan kata nona Tsunade mungkin kau masih hidup saat ini namun tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang ini.

Kakashi, sekarang aku duduk di taman ini, taman kenangan kita, tempat dimana kita biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun sekarang aku hanya bisa menangis sendiri.

Setiap kali aku menutup mataku aku masih terbanyang wajahmu. Kakashi, tidak bisakah kau melihat aku disini menangis memanggil namamu, namun aku sadar sebanyak apapun aku memanggil namamu kau tetap tidak ada datang kepadaku.

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih memimpikanmu memanggil namaku dengan penuh kasih sayang di taman ini.

Kakashi ku sayang mengapa kau harus meninggalkan ku, mengapa kau meniggalkanku begitu cepat?

Bukankah kau sudah berjanji kita akan pergi ketaman ini berdua?

Kalau saja ada kehidupan lain, aku ingin bersamamu, menjadi kekasihmu lagidan kita akan berkencan dia taman ini lagi.

Kau tahu Kakashi?

Kehilanganmu adalah suatu kerugian terbesar dalam hidupku.

 **Owari**

 **Hehehe.. entah ini apa pengennya bikin yang sedih- sedih gitu kok malah gaje ya...**

 **Tulis pendapat kalian ya..**

Hai.. arigatou sudah mau membaca ff ini

8


End file.
